The Musculoskeletal Training Program represents the continued commitment of the Hospital for Special Surgery to train clinicians and scientists in basic and applied research. The goal is to provide highly motivated trainees with the basic science education and research skills necessary for a successful career in academic orthopedics and related fields. The training program is an interface between basic research and clinical orthopedic with emphasis on interdisciplinary approaches to clinically relevant research problems. The faculty includes surgeons and physicians who treat patients and conduct research. Other faculty members are scientists who contribute to patient care through translational research and through direct interaction through activities such as patient testing and implant design. The result is a program that provides role models and research opportunities with direct clinical application. The program is designed for one predoctoral trainee and two postdoctoral trainees. Selection into the training program is on the basis of prior academic and research performance, recommendation letters, and an interview. Criteria for selection include high motivation for research and commitment to an academic career. Training is for two to three years for each trainee. Training is conducted at the Hospital for Special Surgery, adjacent to and a part of Cornell University Medical Center. The Hospital has a separate Research Division with fifty scientists supported by NIH grants, a NIH sponsored Core Center for Skeletal Integrity, and other federal and non federal funds and research cores. The Division is housed in a seven story building with laboratories and office space for research in biomechanics, biomaterials, biochemistry, endocrinology, pathology, immunology, and comparative orthopedics. Special research facilities include electron microscopy, image analysis, a fully equipped design and manufacturing facility for the design and fabrication of research fixtures and prototype implants, and core facilities in infrared imaging, analytical microscopy, mechanical testing, animal care, molecular biology, biostatistics, and flow cytometry. These and all other clinical and research facilities at the Hospital and its affiliated institutions are available to the training program.